1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to trim molding strips for vehicles and, in particular, to trim molding strips for vehicles which include a synthetic resin body, a metal foil covering the body and a protective layer which covers the metal foil on the end portions of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles such as automobiles, the edges of the roof, window, doors, fenders, front grill, trunk, bonnet, etc. of the automobile and the side surface of the automobile body have been decorated with various trim molding strips which consist of a core of an aluminum foil and a shell of transparent thermoplastic, or a trim molding strip consisting of a core of metal foil, a clear plastic layer bonded to one surface of the core and a hard plastic substance bonded on the other surface of the core. These prior art trim strips are fitted or fixed on various parts of the vehicle body.
In the prior art trim molding strips discussed above, the lacquer on the vehicle body is likely to be damaged or destroyed by the trim and the damage or destruction of the lacquer will eventually result in rusting of the vehicle body.
Another disadvantage of the prior art trim molding strips is that the vehicle body has various irregularities. These irregularities often result in a partial or total misfit of the trim molding strip. The result of the misfitting is noise and a destruction of the lacquer with the consequent rusting which arises due to the vibration and shock of the misfitting trim strip against the vehicle body.
Still a further disadvantage of the prior art trim strips which include a metal foil, such as stainless steel, is that galvanic corrosion occurs at the contact surface of the car body and the metal portion of the strip as a result of the electrochemical action between the two different metals.
Still a further disadvantage of stainless steel molding trim strips is that they are heavy and have a high material cost.